


meanwhile

by pooryorik



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Angsty sorta, Drabble, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Missing Scene, Pining, Screenplay/Script Format, but not really cause idk how to format that, gays sure can pine, i wish i were heather type beat, nick and jordan are each other’s beards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pooryorik/pseuds/pooryorik
Summary: What if Jordan and Nick did what they should have done and left the hotel early, and what if they had a chat on Gatsby’s beach?
Relationships: Jordan Baker/Daisy Buchanan, Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	meanwhile

NARRATION- Amongst it all, Jordan whispered to me more than anything she “needed” to be at the beach. So, we left. The three of them hardly noticed. 

SHOT OF JORDAN LEAVING GATSBYS HOME WITH A BOTTLE OF WINE+TWO GLASSES, THEN BOTH SITTING ON HIS BEACH 

J- (weakly, after a moment of silence) What are we doing? Really, why do we stay with them? 

N-(eyes on the horizon, pause) Neighborly consideration? 

Both laugh limply, not looking at each other. Their fake laughter disintegrates fast. More silence follows. 

J- (tensely, fighting tears) I can’t keep watching her destroy herself anymore, Nick, truly. And for so, so little. (raising volume) I cannot bear it- I shall kill Tom-

Jordan is cut off by Nick’s arm around her shoulders, coaxing her head on his shoulder. She stifles a sob 

N- (quietly, somewhat blank expression) I know. 

After a pause, Jordan pulls away to look at him. Nick leans forward and fills a glass near to brim with wine. 

J- (cautious, childlike) You too?

Nick weightily pauses. nods and downs the wine.

J- (with a small smile, studying Nick) I knew it. I knew it from the way you look at him. 

N- Jordan- 

J- Nick, really, you look at him like he’s Apollo himself- 

Nick casts a nervous glance to the lifeguard Gatsby keeps posted at all hours. 

N- (whispering, scared) Jordan, someone could hear you- 

Jordan pauses, and a mischievous glee lights up her face.

J- That was why that photographer was looking at you so strangely at the last party! 

Nick falters mid-sip and begins to laugh. This makes Jordan laugh. 

N- (amidst laughter) Would you have caught his name, perhaps? 

This makes Jordan laugh harder. 

N- (muttering) I left so quick I never did learn it- 

While Nick smiles to himself and takes a smaller sip of his glass, Jordan looks over her shoulder and stands suddenly.

N- What is it? 

Nick looks behind him and mimics Jordan. Gatsby stands behind them little up the beach, looking not at all out of sorts physically but absolutely, utterly, terrified. 

J- (after a tense pause) Sorry about the wine, Jay dear- it was awfully rude- but after the afternoon you’ve had I wouldn’t expect you’d say no to a glass? We’re so gl- 

N- What happened?

Gatsby takes a deep breath and adjusts his coat. He attempts to smile at the two of them, but it is pained and quickly abandoned. 

G- Well, old sport, I suppose it’s best you hear it from me first.

**Author's Note:**

> don’t think about how this would fit into the canon too hard. i just wanted sum mlm wlw solidarity up in here.  
> f scott fitzgerald, feel free to haunt me for this i am READY  
> also please leave concrit i crave comments


End file.
